


πZ^2A

by Swalublue



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are tearing their relationship apart. As Dipper spending more time with Pacficia than Mabel. Mabel is starting suspect theirs more to Dipper's crush than either of them are letting on. Dipper and Pacific are in a secret relationship struggling to keep it hidden. And Dipper has an open secret that's about to be discovered. Yuri.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue   
Where was Dipper Pines?   
It was a cold summer day, and everyone in the Mystery Shack was on a quest. To find the missing 12 year old who disappeared before any of them got up. Slipping past all the security cameras which left everyone puzzled. Forcing others to take up the slack from his usual chores, Mabel Pines had a theory. A glaring through in the back of her mind that was becoming pretty obvious. Where her twin slipped away from, and so they stood in the living room of the shack. With the tv roaming through channels and ads, emotions were thin in the air. Mabel looked up at Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy. All of them looked either bored or agitated. Clearing her throat, Mabel finally got the gut to ask the questions dancing on her lips. “Has anyone seen Dip-Dip acting weird lately? Or doing something strange? I have a feeling I know where she is.”   
“You do? And you didn’t say anything until now?” Grunkle Stan snapped, “Look kid if you know something spill it.”   
“Ya. DIpper was supposed to cover my shift today as I wanted to hang out with my friends.” Wendy said annoyed.   
“Well there was the perfume bottle in Dipper’s dresser.”   
“Dude really?” Wendy said and chuckled at the thought. “You know the more you think about it the weirder he becomes. What’s up Mabel?” The girl ignored her, and their attention turned towards the door, and waited. They followed her gaze and for a while were fixed by the doorframe, but gave up after a while. But Mabel was transfixed and exactly like she predicted a figure moved swiftly and carefully. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Mabel smirked.   
“So how did your date with Pacifica go?” She snapped at the figure, froze in the same spot and turned towards her. “And didn’t we agree on no math! Why do you have a textbook? Or did your girlfriend give it to you.” Dipper's face turned a bright pink and slowly turned towards her. Dipper groaned as the other eyes turned towards her with frustration and healed the textbook close. Not letting the grip slip from, Mabels’ prying eyes. “So it was Pacfica. Why are you hanging out with my rival? Dip-Dip-”   
“Don’t call me that.” Dipper snapped. “And it wasn’t a date I was just helping… Pacifica study. And even if I did like her why does that matter? You’ve had plenty of boyfriends, and I haven’t even had one girlfriend.” Was a simple response.   
“That's not what I meant. It’s Pacifica that's the problem.” She winned.   
“Pacificia isn’t that bad.” Dipper snapped with a bitter twist, “Why is it that whenever I find someone I like you always are against it? I can have a girlfriend if I so please.”   
“It’s not a problem if you date, Dip-Dip. It’s Pacific that's the problem. She’s-”   
“Not everythings about you you know?” With that Dipper stormed off leaving a bitter taste in the room. And Mabel looked down with anger and her protests and pleas got ignored.   
“Dip-Dip?” Wendy asked chuckling, “That’s an adorable nickname, so Dipper likes Pacifica?” Mabel nodded her head, looking sour with a twisted moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 (Dipper?)   
Mabel Pines looked through a pair of binoculars unable to see much beyond smudges. Only to realize she was holding it backwards and turned it forwards to look through. She and Soos were hiding behind a bush watching. With eagle eyes from the distance, and Mabel's frown was only growing. Watching as Pacifica Northwest was flirting with her twin Dipper. Who was only active and smiling from ear to ear as the two of them we’re holding hand. “And Dipper said she wasn’t meating with Pacifica.” The brunette muttered to herself bitterly, and watched as Dipper pressed her lips against Pacifica. Both of them broke away with a thin brush, and she ducked into the bush pulling Soos with her. Avoiding the careful gaze of her paroined sister who was freaking out, “Stupid Pacifica.”   
“Is that Dipper?” Soos asked, looking at Mabel.   
“Yup that’s my sister alright.”   
“That makes sense.” Soos said, and they moved towards another bush and   
moved slowly. Dipper and Pacifica were chatting up a storm, and were lost in the business of the town. From the roaring of the car engines, to the chirping birds made listening to her sisters conversation unpossible. Though Mabel had a sneaking suspicion what was being discussed. “So what do you think they're talking about?” Soos said, “You know dude it's hard to hear what they're saying.”   
“Math. That's what they're talking about.”   
Before Soos could respond Mabel dragged him, as the two girls moved into a building. They waited outside for a minute allowing both of them to gain distance and moved inside to what was an indoor ice ring. The temperature in the room was cold that sent shivers down her spine, and Soos rubbed his arms. As outside the ice rink it was a thick 26 degrees celsius outside, and this was nice in comparison. They watched as Pacifica and Dipper moved swiftly almost in a run towards a metal seat. The rink was supprising empty with only a few people inside. “Dude their like on a total date.” Soos chuckled, “ That’s cute.”   
“No it’s not.” Mabel replied, “There's something suspicious about this and I know it. They can’t like each other. Two weeks ago the two were bitter rivals. And I won’t stand for it.” Mabel watched as Dipper switched into skates and moved onto the ice flying with skill and grace. She spun around and chuckled as Pacifica wasn’t as skilled and moved slowly onto the ice trying to keep her balance. Dipper moved with a unrealting speed, and grabbed Pacifica who was walking slowly around the wall. Pacifica screamed in terror as Dipper held her and moved out slowly.   
“You’re never going to get good at this if you cling to the wall you know.”   
“Just shut up Dipper!” She shouted and Dipper only snatched a kiss from her, “Don’t you dare.” Dipper went her go by spinning around, and skidd away from her a few feet. And Mabel moved into the stands with Soos to watch the two who were in their own world. “Woah.”   
“Come on it’s fun.” Dipper said and pushed her, and that’s how the event went for who knew how long. Mabel was dumbstruck at her sister's sudden and agile skill doing tricks, and twirls. Pacifica however was slower, but got her hand on some of the basics. Soos was amazed at Dipper’s skill and fluidity she moved like water, a few times she even performed a jump. Once even a spinning jump, “Just think of it like your dancing, and let your body do the rest.” She instructed with a playful manor, and Pacifica nodded her head. Maninging to finally glide through the ice, and both of them even fell a few times laughing. An unfamiliar emotion was building in her stomach watching the two, seeing her sister so...happy.   
“Alright ladies.” The owner of the show appeared, “The Ice Rink closing early today. So you have five minutes.” The older man said with a gentle tone and left them to their own devices. Mabel looked at Soos who looked at a watch, and her mouth dropped. She lost focus of time they were suppose to scram before-  
“Mabel? Soos? Is that you?” Dipper said with a sudden burst of fear in her tone, and Mabel winced. Busted. She thought and moved towards the stadium floor where Dipper, and Pacifica were holding hands. “How long were you watching us?”   
“You’re sister is totally annoying you know.” Pacifica added, “If you so much as tell my parents what you saw. I’ll have you head.”   
Mabel looked up to meet her sister's gaze scratchin the back of her head. “All day. I thought you gave up figure skating? That was amazing Dip-Dip.” Dipper blushed and looked away.   
“Mabel I’ll deal with you later. If you tell anyone what you saw… you won’t like it.” She snapped with that, Dipper and Pacifica left. Leaving Mabel to look down at the floor thinking over her actions. I’m sorry Dipper. Mabel thought bitterly, but swallowed the whole situation that had arisen in her stomach. Tears slid down her face, and anger followed suit. Why did Pacifica always have to take her sister? She hadn’t spent any time with her in days. And now she was teaching Pacifica how to ice skate angered her. One Mabel had no clue how to figure skate, two Dipper knew how to figure skate, and three she was teaching Pacifica. What a cruel joke this all was, and Dipper didn't care an ince about her. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2   
“Dipper!”   
Mable Pines, and Wendy Corduroy were sitting in the main entrance of the Mystery Shack. That was devoid of patrons as both watched as the vending machine slid open to reveal Grunkle Ford who walked out of the room. “Girls thank goodness you’re here. I require your assistance unless of course you know where Dipper is? I’ve been looking for his help all day, but can’t find him.” Mabel rolled her eyes of course he did. Wendy was looking up the man and gave him a smirk.   
“Nope haven't seen Dipper all day.”   
“Dipper’s out with Pacifica again. And won’t be back for hours, but we can help you.”   
“Very well then come with me,” With that the three of them walked down the stairs behind the vending machine. Though Wendy had to close it behind her, and both of them looked at Ford who took them down into the lab under the house. Wendy was taking this all then, “See currently I’m taking my time, and dismantling the lab to the best of my ability. And now I need help to get rid of the toxic waste. Which has formed into these solid spider like forms. Usually I would have Dipper help me since he’s so good at it, but with him on a date. You two will have to do.”   
“That’s wicked.” Wendy added. “So Soos was telling the truth.”   
“Come on,” With that they moved down and took the elevator the rest of the way down. And walked into an area with a wide open locker door, and Ford pulled out three white hazmat suits. “Put them on their automatically adjust to your body time, they a clean fit for everyone.”   
Both of them obeyed, and put the hazmatt on. “Hey what’s that?” Mabel pointed to a small ray gun that she had found on the floor. “What does-”   
“Don’t touch that.” Mabel moved her hand away quickly as he said that, “It’s a personality-alternator. It slightly changes the personality of the one who’s blasted with it. And has unforeseen consequences.”   
“I would never.” Mabel said, and slipped into the suit, and helped Grunkle Ford with his problem. Later she slipped the weapon into her pocket, and slipped out of the room. It was getting later, and Dipper had returned from her date with Pacifica with a smile in her step. She kept it under her jacket, and waited till the night came towards Gravity Falls. There was a few instances when blasting Dipper with it was on her mind, but she just had to wait. And soon the sunset, and Mabel was holding onto her emotions that were boiling over the surface. Dipper wouldn't shut up about her blonde haired rival. And the more she chatted, the more obvious Dippers attraction towards the girl.   
“Shut up already!” Mabel shouted, “I don’t care what Pacifica likes.”   
“What is with you? I finally found somebody I like and you...all like this.” She said annoyed.   
“Like what? I’m annoyed cause all you talk about is Pacifica, Pacifica this, Pacifica that. I get you like her, but please Mad-”   
“Don’t call me that!” Mabel frowned, and rolled her eyes and turned away from her sister. Sat on the bed, and looked into the sky as Dipper was rambling to herself, and plopped upon a book. And after a few hours she finally had fallen asleep. Taking the personality-altimeter, and pointed it at the girl. And blasted it at her twin-sister this was her most disingenuous action. But anything had to be better than Dipper than the way she acted. And quickly Mabel walked down the stairs, and placed it back before Grunkle Ford realized it was missing.   
“How about you be yourself instead.” Mable mouthed towards her sister, “Ma…..”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3   
It was the early morning on a bright Saturday in the month of July, and the Pines family sat at breakfast. Cracking jokes as they ate pancakes for the morning, with only a few missing people. One was Wendy, but she had never heard this early, the other was Grunkle Ford, but he never came to breakfast. The one that had Mabel worried was Dipper as she had yet to real her head this early. “Where the heck is he?” Grunkle Stan snapped loudly, “He’s never this late. He didn’t go and spend the night at Pacifica did he?” Mabel shook her head, “Well then Dipper got down here already! Or I’m going to eat your breakfast.”   
“I’m coming.” All of them heard a familiar voice snapp, and a smile formed on Mabel’s face.   
“Oh my gosh! Yes!” Mabel screamed as she threw her fist into the air, and Stan’s mouth dropped wide open. To see Dipper emerged rubbing her eyes, she still wore the lavender pajamas from earlier. Something Mable had suspected her sister still kept, but hid with her black hair falling down the back of her head. She looked exhausted like she had gotten up, and a smile. “Finally! And people called me crazy! So...did you just wake up?”   
“Ya.” She yawned, and sat down at the table. “Ooh pancakes my favorite. You really do get me don’t you Grunkle Stan?” She added with a sarcastic tone on the end, and Soos was studying her.   
“Dude. You’re hair its so long-”   
“And what’s the problem?” She snapped back at him. Mable bit her bottom lip that wasn’t what she was expecting. “Did you put your shirt on too tight? Or are you really thsi dumb?”   
“Ooh I like this.” Stan said with a smile, “It’s nice having kids with backbone.”   
“Backbone? That’s a lot of talk coming from you old man careful not to damage your bag. Might be a bit too much for you.” Dipper said, and Stan could only chuckle. “And your laugh sounds like a dying horse.”   
“Nice.” Stan said, “Come on kid give me another one. I like your sudden sarcastic attitude.”   
“Ohh you do? Are you sure you aren’t cenial old man? After all you old people and ‘respecting’ their elders. And all that jazz.”   
“Hey Mabel get your brother a drink will ya? On the house.” Stan handed her a bill.  
“Get your eyes checked old man! I’m a girl you know? The other 50% of the human population with the XX chromosome. Are you sure you aren’t drunk? Or maybe you really are cenile, but what do I expect from you old man.”   
“Well I’m sorry ma’am.” He said laughing a little, and Mabel returned with the soda. Dipper opened the can and sipped it all in one gulp only, and Mabel was uncomfortable. Her sister was never this outgoing in her life not even when they were little. Then Mabel remind herself this was only temporary and would soon be reversed she hoped.   
“Welp see you fools later I gotta date with Pacfica.” With that she scurried off without a care in the world.   
“A date? Man look at you growing up in the world.”   
“A date? You know where you go out, and bond with the person. Learning about them, ya something that you’ll never know old man.” With that Dipper walked up the stairs, and Mabel frowned. Had she made a mistake? Sure Grunkle Ford told her not to, but….Mable bit her bottom lip. “Alright see you losers later.” With that she wandered off without a care in the world. And returned, and Mabel’s mouth dropped wide open. Her sister was wearing a skirt, something that was rarer than a blue moon in the bright light of the day. With that she shut the door behind her, as Wendy walked into the house ready for her shift.   
“Did I just see Dipper go by wearing a skirt?”   
“Ya you did.” Mabel said angered at her twin sister. “I hate her. Ever since they started dating Pacifica has this power over DIpper, and it’s making me mad.”   
“Calm down dude what's the problem?”   
“Pacifica the problem Wendy.” Wendy sat the girl down, and forced Mabel to explain the whole situation to her. Though Mabel left out the part about blasting her sister with a ray that altered her sister's personality. “Well from the sounds of it. Sounds to me like jealousy. Dipper and Pacfica are in the phase we call honeymoon; they get over it soon enough. Besides if it's really a problem just tell him-”   
“Ya like that’s going to do anything.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"You know you'll suppose to help me dude." Wendy snapped to Dipper who was sitting on the counter kicking her feet over. Mabel groaned she had surely screwed up this time. Thanks to blasting her with the personality-alternator this was not what she wanted, and Mabel was only getting on her nerves. "I thought we're a team. Friends? And you haven't done a squat in weeks!" Dipper was filling her nails with something that wasn't natural for her, and Mabel bit her bottom lip.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot the part where I was an employee of the Mystery Shack. When does my paycheck come in?" She asked, "And then we'll see about leading my work. Other than else I don't care. I'm here on vacation, because my parents are trying to get rid of me." She spoke without care, "Or is that too much for you? You know it's pretty pathetic if you can't do all the chores, and have to rely on a twelve year old to help you. How about you either get a new job, or b shut your yap and do your work!" She shouted, and Mabel glared at her, "But if Mabel wants to help you she can."

"Man I'm loving this new Dipper!" Grunkle Stan said, "I could hear the mouth and sarcasm from the other room." He chuckled. "Keep this up and you won't have to do any chores. Mabel can help around the house."

"What?" Mabel snapped, "But Dipper-"

"But Mabel? Can't you see I'm busy."

"With what?" Mabel snapped at her, anger swirling, "You're sitting on a counter doing your nails. What is busy about that? Come and help us. We have things to get out, and bury twenty feet underground."

"Is it not obvious?" She said, raising an eyebrow, "I'm busy not working. Besides, I have a recital in a few hours, and these hands. Gotta be cleaned. And I'm allergic."

"To what?"

"Hard work."

"Man this new Dipper's pumping it." And Stan grinned, "I got an idea. Hey gullible idiots does anyone want to get insulted? $5 no $10 no $50 dollars per insult." He yelled, and a few of the patrons walked around Dipper, and Mabel's mouth dropped.

"Try me." Toby the reporter said.

"Try you? You're a reporter? What's their to try? You're a bland and boring screw driver who walks around town! 'Ooh look at me' and makes up stories on the spot. You think I should try you? How about you get a new job." Dipper snapped back, "And did your mommy dress you? It's a sight for sore eyes might be the reason she never visits you anymore."

"My mothers dead."

"Then change your clothes. You're the reason she's died."

"Ooh. I like it." Stan stood there collecting cash while Dipper sat there throwing insults at everyone, and a frown foremed on Mabel's face. But swallowed her pride, and went back to work. She spent the next few hours working herself to exhaustion and walked back into the main room. "Alright that's all for the night here's your check Wendy." He handed it towards her, and Mabel frowned.

"When do I get paid?"

"Never."

"Come on." Mabel whined, "Thanks for the help Dipper."

"Welcome. Now get me a soda."

"And you can't because?"

"I'm planning my date with Pacifica which is way more important."

"Oh."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Like you're not my Dipper!" Pacifica shouted, "My Dipper is sweet, dorky, and caring, you're just a jerk. We're through." Mabel re emerged from the room and looked at her sister. A pain of guilt formed in her chest. Two weeks had passed since Mabel had blasted her that night, and Dipper had gotten worse. In many ways it seems like more and more personality changing was going on. First it was Sassy, scared, and Mable had kept track of about four alterations in her personality. But Pacifica seemed to bring out the best in her, or at least bring back the real Dipper. Only to add to Mabel's trouble was the fact that Grunkle Ford had dismantled the personality-alternator, and a frown formed on her face. "Move out of the way." Pacifica shouted at Mabel who moved aside to watch Dipper standing there frozen.

"What is going on with me?" Dipper asked and looked up at her sister. DIpper was standing out at the lake near Gravity Falls. About an hour's walk from the Mystery Shack, and terror had taken over her heart.

"What did you do?"

"You did this to me?" Dipper pointed in a frantic mode. "I swear Mabel if you did something to me I'll make you pay." And Mabel stepped back watching as her sister cried trying to deal with the sway of emotions. Sighing in defeat, Mabel returned back towards her the Mystery Shack leaving her sister by herself to deal with the emotions. After an hour of a long walk she finally pushed open the door to the Mystery Shack, Stan was doing the last tour for the night. Soos was busy fixing the vending machine, and Wendy looked towards her.

"You alright Mabel? You've been a little down lately. And with Dipper's mood/personality changes it's only been worse."

"I'm fine." Mabel forced a small smile on her face, and pretended to do normal things. The last thing she wanted was people suspecting she had something to do with Dipper's mood shifts. Wendy's bottom lip dropped, and Mabel swallowed the fear in her stomach.

"Alright dude. But if you ever wanna talk I'm always available." Mabel nodded her head, and dashed upstairs. But before she reached the bedroom door. She looked to see Grunkle Ford standing there with a Journal in his hand.

"Ah Mabel. I was looking for you. How many shifts in Dipper's personality have occurred so far? I know you took the personality-alternator I caught it after Him? Her? Flirting openly with girls which isn't natural at her, and after I have already destroyed the weapon. May I inquire as to why?" Ford asked.

"You have no proof!" Mabel shouted definsly, "And...four. She's gone through four changes in her personality. I was just hoping to make my sister more...open? If that makes sense." Mabel gritted her teeth. Grunkle Ford studied her, but nodded his head in understanding.

"Ah so you're jealous of Dipper's girlfriend. Relax, it's only a summer fling, and it is her first time. She's a little...excited, and curious. Give it time, now then. I'm going to get the supplies ready. And it's best if you go and let this Pacifica girl know about what you did. She's going to be needed for this next part. Or the consequences for Dipper could be dire."

"What consequences?" Mabel asked.

"By using the personality-altimeter it doesn't stop at one personality. It keeps going through the whole Pizza of personality. Till a new dominant personality is found. If not the person develops multiple-personality discord or worse. Dipper's real personality is destroyed forever changing who your sister is. Also why does Dipper dress up like a guy?"

"Oh. And it's Dipper she always does that. Mom says she'll grow out of it one we hit this thing called 'puberty' whatever that is."

"Ah. She's a tom-boy makes sense. Now then I must make a posthaste, and you have to find Pacifica and soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5   
“Like you’re not my Dipper!” Pacifica shouted, “My Dipper is sweet, dorky, and caring, you're just a jerk. We’re through.” Mabel re emerged from the room and looked at her sister. A pain of guilt formed in her chest. Two weeks had passed since Mabel had blasted her that night, and Dipper had gotten worse. In many ways it seems like more and more personality changing was going on. First it was Sassy, scared, and Mable had kept track of about four alterations in her personality. But Pacifica seemed to bring out the best in her, or at least bring back the real Dipper. Only to add to Mabel’s trouble was the fact that Grunkle Ford had dismantled the personality-alternator, and a frown formed on her face. “Move out of the way.” Pacifica shouted at Mabel who moved aside to watch Dipper standing there frozen.   
“What is going on with me?” Dipper asked and looked up at her sister. DIpper was standing out at the lake near Gravity Falls. About an hour's walk from the Mystery Shack, and terror had taken over her heart.   
“What did you do?”   
“You did this to me?” Dipper pointed in a frantic mode. “I swear Mabel if you did something to me I’ll make you pay.” And Mabel stepped back watching as her sister cried trying to deal with the sway of emotions. Sighing in defeat, Mabel returned back towards her the Mystery Shack leaving her sister by herself to deal with the emotions. After an hour of a long walk she finally pushed open the door to the Mystery Shack, Stan was doing the last tour for the night. Soos was busy fixing the vending machine, and Wendy looked towards her.   
“You alright Mabel? You’ve been a little down lately. And with Dipper’s mood/personality changes it’s only been worse.”   
“I’m fine.” Mabel forced a small smile on her face, and pretended to do normal things. The last thing she wanted was people suspecting she had something to do with Dipper’s mood shifts. Wendy’s bottom lip dropped, and Mabel swallowed the fear in her stomach.   
“Alright dude. But if you ever wanna talk I’m always available.” Mabel nodded her head, and dashed upstairs. But before she reached the bedroom door. She looked to see Grunkle Ford standing there with a Journal in his hand.   
“Ah Mabel. I was looking for you. How many shifts in Dipper’s personality have occurred so far? I know you took the personality--alternator I caught it after Him? Her? Flirting openly with girls which isn’t natural at her, and after I have already destroyed the weapon. May I inquire as to why?” Ford asked.   
“You have no proof!” Mabel shouted definsly, “And...four. She’s gone through four changes in her personality. I was just hoping to make my sister more...open? If that makes sense.” Mabel gritted her teeth. Grunkle Ford studied her, but nodded his head in understanding.   
“Ah so you’re jealous of Dipper’s girlfriend. Relax, it's only a summer fling, and it is her first time. She’s a little...excited, and curious. Give it time, now then. I’m going to get the supplies ready. And it’s best if you go and let this Pacifica girl know about what you did. She’s going to be needed for this next part. Or the consequences for Dipper could be dire.”   
“What consequences?” Mabel asked.   
“By using the personality-altimeter it doesn't stop at one personality. It keeps going through the whole Pizza of personality. Till a new dominant personality is found. If not the person develops multiple-personality discord or worse. Dipper’s real personality is destroyed forever changing who your sister is. Also why does Dipper dress up like a guy?”   
“Oh. And it’s Dipper she always does that. Mom says she'll grow out of it one we hit this thing called ‘puberty’ whatever that is.”   
“Ah. She’s a tom-boy makes sense. Now then I must make a posthaste, and you have to find Pacifica and soon.” And with that he walked off leaving Mabel to deal with her with the guilt within her subconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6   
“So let me get this straight you blasted my girlfriend because you are jealous. With some ray that alters her personality and now we have to go and fix it. Or my Dipper will disappear forever.”   
“Ya.”  
Pacifica sighed, “Well that explains her sudden mood-shift. I just miss her cute, and nerdy side. She’s totally cute though. And I swear if you do something like this again I’ll ruin you. Let’s go.” She said, and before Mabel could protest she was dragged off passing through the city streets. And she came upon the ice rink, and walked inside. Mabel couldn't say anything, “Hey Dipper!” From the ice a figure paused, and rushed towards them only for arms to land over Pacifica who could only giggle. “Fine then I’m still mad at you, but we have something to do.”   
“And what's that?” Dipper asked, but before she could answer Pacifica kissed her. And Mabel stuck out her tongue, as Dipper grabbed Pacifica and pushed her closely. “Well then...okay. Wanna go for another round?”   
“You’re on. See you in a sec Mabel. And we’re dealing with this problem.” And with that Pacifica rushed onto the ice rink. The two of them flew across the ice. With lovers remorse, Mabel was amazed. Both of them had more skill than anything she could do, and this current personality of Dipper. Was more boating, and trying to prove her ability, but Pacifica came from behind. And as Mabel sat watching the two of them she began to notice it’s important. Such a thing couldn't be that useful, but for Dipper it was. And so far that was her anchor, and somewhere in the back of her mind was this was important.   
“Guys it’s getting late, let's go home.” Mabel called out to no avail the two of them we’re more interested in each other. Then the surrounding words took an hour to finish their whole ring skating. And the three of them made their way through the city towards the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan wasn't pleased with them, but they pushed away, and ate. Dipper was loud, and bragging. Ford was constantly watching over Dipper, and soon the three had “fallen asleep”. Which meant Dipper had, and the other two had stayed up all night. Towards midnight Ford came in, and drew a circle on the bed around the floor. “So what are we doing?”   
“Ya. How do we fix my Dipper.”   
“We’re going into her personality complex,” He told them. And soon muttered something in another language. A bright light formed, and the three of them stepped inside a wide open room. It was like an Ice Rink, but it was huge. With all kinds of halls, completely organized, and Pacifica smiled.   
“Cute.”   
“Now then it’s time to summon the pizza of personality.”   
“The what?” Both Mabel, and Pacifica asked them.   
“See your personality is like a slice of pizza. A huge wheel filled with every possible combination. A person can only have one dominant personality or they develop MPD, by Mabel blasting Dipper with my personality-alternator. Which I conventi destroyed we have to find her anchor.”   
“Huh?”   
“You see everyone has an anchor that keeps their dominant personality in charge. If you change that. You change the person.”   
“Oh that makes sense.” Pacifica said. “So we're off to now?”   
“Follow me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7   
They moved through Dipper’s mindscape, and Mabel slipped. She hit the ground and looked down as the center land had shifted into an ice rink. “What the?” Ford said and looked around. Pacifica smirked and moved swiftly through the ice like it was nothing. Countless hours of training and messing with Dipper through the summer had come to use. “Intriguing an Ice ring I didn’t know Dipper was into such a thing. Didn’t she say she gave it up?”   
“That’s what I thought. And umh I don’t know how to ice skate.” Mabel added only for Pacifica to chuckle.   
“It’s not that hard. So what are we looking for?” Pacfica asked.   
“What we’re looking for is a core personality of Dipper. Something-and we’re already standing on it aren’t we?” Pacifica nodded her head, and Ford pulled out a piece of chalk. “Now then you need to draw something so vital to Dipper. A type of movement or something so unique that when she does it you know it's’ her.” Pacifica snatched it, and spun around the room. Drawing with the chalk across the floor, and Ford sat down on the floor. And so did Mabel as she was wobbly and a giant round circle with a math formula appeared. Ford muttered something to himself and a giant round circle appeared across the floor. “Alright then each of us must look for Dipper's dominant personality, and not the current one. If we don’t we could have Dipper either become a new person or develops a new psyche.”   
“So we have to find Dipper?” Mabel asked, and they began to search for what was like a giant wheel of pizza. Literally searching though each personality, and Pacifica was just enjoying this. The idea of saving DIpper for once compared to the nerdy girl's constant intrigue was inticning to her.  
“I can’t-oh here it is.” Mabel pulled out the wheel of pizza, and healed it out. Looking into it you could see the nerdy DIpper, and Pacifica smiled as she snatched it. “Hey.”   
“Excellent work now we go and find oh come on.” Ford said, and seemed to know what to do. Pacifica a few across the ice, and using the slice of pizza. Touching the figures as the split personality of Dipper had appeared across the ice. And when they touched the ice each one disappeared into it. And Ford frowned, “Well then...er umh it’s best if we go and help her.” He stood up and tried to move, only hit the floor, as Pacica moved and caught the last of Dipper’s personality. And reunified all of them into one character, and the giant wheel of personality disappeared.   
“So why do you call it a pizza of personality and not a pie? Or something similar.” Pacifica asked. “I heard Dipper mumbling something about it earlier though I was unsure of it’s meaning.”   
“Quite simple it’s much easier, and less confusing. Plus it’s pizza, and every mathematician loves pizza.” Ford replied.  
“So now what?” Mabel asked.  
“We go and find Dipper’s soul.” Ford asked  
“Dipper’s soul? Is that supposed to be like some kind of candy? And if it’s a room this place is too huge-and it’s right behind me isn’t it? Let’s go.” Mabel sighed, and turned around as she walked carefully down the ice towards a giant hole that had appeared out of thin air. And they walked down a long flight of stairs, and came into a room. All around was pictures, and painting. In the center of the room was a podium with two slots in it, and they moved forward. Ford moved, and took out another chip, and touched the one Pacifica and slid it down into the slit in the podium. A large light filled the room, and within moments they we’re through outside. Out of Dipper’s mind, and back into the real world.   
“Well then all we have to do is wait for tomorrow.” Pacifica said smiling, “She’s totally cute when she sleeps.”


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

And so upon the morning Dipper's returned back to normal for her. Pacifica, and she only seemed to bond. Eventually Mabel faced her sister, and sorted things out. Though remerage of her mistake still echoed, and eventually Mabel and Dipper were able to hang out like normal. Stan, Soos, and Wendy we're still oblivious to Dipper's actual gender. They faced a large triangle demon named Bill, saved the mystery shack from Giden's clutched, and more. Mabel eventually started figuring out more about her sister's fear, and tried to sooth her over. And now their sometime has come to an end. And so all of they stood outside the road that leads into Gravity Falls, Oregon. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, and a few other occupants from the town. Though the events of Weirdmaggedon had come to a close many questions were still in the air.

"You better stay in contact with me." Pacifica threatened her girlfriend who only blushed. The two of them were chatting privately as the two of them were locked in a hug. Neither one particularly wanted to separate from one another. Mabel could only roll her eyes.

"Dipper don't forget we have to go back home. You can see her next summer." Mabel warned annoyed as she stepped onto the bus with a smile on her face.

"Ya ya. I'll be their soon." Dipper called out, and looked towards Pacifica. "Well I don't know nor will I make any promises."

"Lame. You better or I'll hunt you down myself."

"Ooh scary." Dipper said, mocking her.

Pacifica pressed her lips against Dipper, and pushed the girl onto the floor. Only falling on top of her, and Dipper clutched her hat. Stan and the others watched the two, "You're totally cute." Dipper blushed, and the two laid like that for a while, and Mabel remerged from the bus.

"Come on Dipper you can make out later."

"Huh? It's not-"  
"Shut up Madison you already told me." Dipper winced, and Wendy chuckled.

"Your real name is Madison?" She chuckled, "Next you're going to be telling me you're a girl. Would you like a dress with that?" Only to receive hissing from Dipper.

"Dresses can die in hell!" She shouted, and rushed onto the bus and waved her hand at Pacifica. Who was smiling, and walker do to the bus. "And Mabel I told you to never call me that."

"Maybe...we could move here?" Dipper asked as she sat down.

"Come down Madision their's plenty of other girls in the sea. And a few of them will be into you. Besides theirs always next summer."

"Stop calling me that! I hate that name!"  
"But it's your name Dipper."  
"I don't care!"

And with that the bus drove down the road leaving the two of them alone on an empty bus. Where they would take the bus till they came to the airport where their parents would be there to pick them up. And Dipper groaned the thought of returning home disgusted her. Unlike Mabel it was a personal hell.

Author Note: Yes this story was rushed, but I'm trying to get ride of my catelouge of fanfics that's backing up my drive. So far this is the only way I've found to actauly complete my stories, and all of them will be rewritten. This one will be longer, but the plot will be longer as well. Basically it will folllow cannon expect for the fact that Dipper was born a girl. Every episode will be about the same with minor changes in the plot, and I've decided it's going to be a little bit after Dipper and the season 1 finale, but a little bit before the start of season 2. And add some more character tidbits, but won't affect the overall story. Though when this story goes into rewriting stage I couldn't tell you.


End file.
